Skywalker Digimon
by Mizore53
Summary: The children of Han, Leia, Luke and Mara were kidnapped at a young age and used for experiments. Jacen and Jaina are fine. But Anakin and Suzie I'm making Luke & Mara's kid a girl don't remember what they used to look like. Watch as things complicate


Star Wars X Digimon

One day when Jacen, Jaina, Anakin and Ben (But in this story, I'm pretending that Luke and Mara had a daughter named Suzie instead) were little, a very lucky agent managed to kidnap them. He took them back to an Imperial research facility to use them for experiments. They had found old transcripts of a Digital World existing parallel to their universe. With much searching, they finally had enough data on the 'digimon' that inhabited that world to do some experiments.

The agent put the children in separate cylindrical chambers and started the machines. The chambers each filled with an eerie green fluid that suspended the children in the tank. Slowly but surely, changes in their appearances began to show as the hours dragged on. Jacen became covered with beige fur with some stripes of green. He grew one horn from the middle of his forehead and his ears grew into Terriermon's giant ears. He also had multiple other changes making them into his new digimon form. Jaina had the same thing, only brown and pink fur instead of beige and green, and three horns instead of one. They both had tiny claws on their hands and feet, very small tails and beady black eyes. Anakin and Suzie were changed more significantly. Because of their age, they became the in-training forms of their target digimon, Agumon and Salamon.

Anakin shrunk into a pink ball with long, floppy ears. Suzie became a yellow ball with cat ears and a yellow and purple striped tail.

When they had finished their transformations, each of them was encased in a solid egg. He drained the liquid and was about to take them out, when the children's parents stormed into the room. Han fired a few quick shots to disable the agent, and then he picked him up by the collar.

"Where are they? What did you do to them?" demanded Han

"They are right over there." He said, gesturing towards the eggs.

Luke, Mara and Leia lifted the eggs out of the tubes with the force. They let the eggs down lightly onto the ground and Han readied a chunk of metal to smash the shell and get them out.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said the Agent

"Oh, and why not?" asked Han

"You must wait until they hatch. If the shells are opened prematurely, there is a good chance they will die. The purpose of the eggs is to stabilize their new forms." Said the Agent

"New forms, what do you mean? Just what did you do to them?" demanded Han

But he didn't get an answer. The agent collapsed, dead. Luke went through the experiment notes and retrieved the case files on their kids.

"Apparently, the empire was working towards experiments that mixed humans and these creatures called 'digimon'. It looks like they were successful. According to this file, Jacen is in the beige and green egg. He was changed into a digimon called Terriermon. Jaina is in the brown and pink one. She was turned into a digimon called Lopmon. They are still the same size because they are at the rookie level. Anakin is a Koromon and Suzie is a Nyaromon. They are smaller because they are in-training level." Said Luke

"Let's get them onto the ship." Said Mara

The others nodded. They took the eggs up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon. They went to the bedroom they had made for the twins. They put the eggs containing Jacen and Jaina on the top bunk, and the eggs containing Anakin and Suzie on the bottom bunk.

A few minutes after everyone left the room, cracks started to form on the top bunk eggs. The Terriermon and Lopmon hatched.

"You look weird, Rabbit-boy." Said Jaina

"Who are you calling Rabbit-boy, Rabbit-girl?" said Jacen

"Jacen? Is that you?" asked Jaina

"Jaina?" asked Jacen, "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? What happened to you?" asked Jaina

They both looked down at themselves.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they both yelled

Suddenly, Leia and Mara came into the room.

"What's wrong?" asked Leia

"Don't look at us!" they yelled

They ran around the bed in circles, until Jacen took a wrong turn and they collided and they fell back onto the bed.

"What are you two doing?" asked Mara

"Freaking out!" said Jacen

"What happened to us?" asked Jaina

"What are we?" asked Jacen

"What are we going to do?" asked Jaina

"We aren't even human anymore!" said Jacen

"Calm down. No matter what happens, your father and I will always love you. It doesn't matter what you look like." Said Leia

The Solo twins finally calmed down.

"Thanks mom." They said

"Everything is going to be fine." Said Leia, as she held one child turned rabbit digimon in each arm and comforted them as tears flowed from their eyes.

Their attentions shifted back to the bunk beds as they heard cracking noises. They turned to see cracks forming on the two smaller eggs. A pink ball with floppy ears and a yellow ball with cat ears and a purple and yellow striped tail popped out of the eggs.

"Mom!" they both yelled, and they jumped/bounced into their parent's arms.

"Anakin." Said Leia

"Suzie." Said Mara

"Anakin! Suzie! They got you too?" asked Jacen

"What do you mean?" asked Suzie

"Look at us! And look at yourselves!" said Jaina

They looked at the twins, then each other, then themselves, then back to the twins again. "What are you talking about?" asked Anakin

"What do you mean 'what are you talking about?'?" asked Jacen

"I can see that I'm a Koromon, you're a Terriermon, Jaina is a Lopmon and Suzie is a Nyaromon. I just don't see the problem." Said Anakin

"Anakin, how did you know that?" asked Leia

"In my dream, I met this guy named Gennai. He told me all about the Digi world and digimon." Said Anakin

"Me too." Said Suzie

"Suzie, do you remember what you looked like before you became Nyaromon?" asked Mara

"No, not really. Why, should I?" asked Suzie

"You mean you don't remember being human?" asked Jaina

"Come on, let's go see your dad." Said Mara

They went to the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon where Han and Luke were talking.

"Han, Luke, here they are." Said Leia

Han put the Falcon on autopilot and turned around. Suddenly a pair of strange rabbits jumped on him.

"Let me guess, you're Jaina (brown and pink), and you're Jacen (beige and green)." Said Han

The Solo twins nodded happily.

Han noticed that Mara and Luke were holding the yellow cat/ball, who he assumed was Suzie. He then looked back to Leia, who was holding the pink ball.

"Come on Anakin, this moment just wouldn't be complete without you." Said Han

Anakin hopped over and joined in the hug. After a few minutes, they broke it off.

"So, are they doing okay?" asked Luke

"Aside from their new forms, Jacen and Jaina just have a bump on their heads and Anakin and Suzie don't remember what they used to look like." Said Mara

"How did they get a bump on their heads?" asked Han

"They started freaking out and ran around in circles, until they crashed into each other." Said Leia

"Do Jacen and Jaina remember what they used to look like?" asked Luke

"I'm not sure. Jacen, Jaina, do you two remember what you used to look like?" asked Leia

"Yeah." Said the twins, and they went deep into thought as they recalled their previous appearances. Their parents gasped. As they thought about what they used to look like, they changed. They became like they used to look like, only Jacen had green hair, lighter skin and stripes of green running down his arms and legs. Jaina had pink hair, darker skin and pink stripes running down her legs and arms.

"Guys, look." Said Mara

"What?" asked the twins, their concentration broke, their digimon ears and horns returned.

"When you recalled what you used to look like, you changed back, well for the most part anyways." Said Mara

They looked at themselves. "Hey, you're right." Said Jacen

"Hang on, what about our ears and horns?" asked Jaina

"They just came back when you stopped focusing. With some practice, we can hide them no problem." Said Leia

"What about our attacks?" asked Anakin

"What do you mean, 'attacks'?" asked Han

"Gennai said that we can digivolve into different forms with more power. Each form has different attacks. There are In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Anakin and I are In-training, and Jaina and Jacen are Rookie." Said Suzie

"Alright, so we'll devote some time to developing your new abilities as well." Said Luke, and the Falcon rocketed towards Yavin 4.

A couple of years later, Anakin and Suzie disappeared. The security holos showed them being led into a cavern deep within the Massassi temples by a silhouette of a man with spiky brown hair and a white robe that they referred to as 'Gennai'. After 8 years, they finally found what planet they had been called to. A small planet called Earth, in a solar system just beyond the boundaries of Wild Space. The Solo twins scanned the planet for digital life; the same scanner that could find them in an instant. They found a single concentration in a city called Odaiba, Japan. The Falcon dropped them off and they headed into the city. They noticed that their brother and cousin were the digimon partners for two of the humans.

"It looks like each of these guys has a digimon partner. Jacen, change forms." Said Jaina

"What? Why me?" asked Jacen

"Because I'm older, and you're much better at digivolving than me." Said Jaina

"You're older by like five seconds." Protested Jacen

"Just do it now!" yelled Jaina

"Alright already. Jeeze." Said Jacen, and he changed back into his digimon form, letting his Terriermon attributes flow back to him. "You owe me one."

"Whatever." Said Jaina

They walked up to the others.

"Who are you?" asked one of the kids with a digimon that looked like a plant

"My name is Jaina Solo, and this is my digimon partner, Terriermon." Said Jaina

"I'm Tai, this is my sister Kari, Matt, his brother TK, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, my partner Agumon, Kari's partner Gatomon, Matt's partner Gabumon, TK's partner Patamon, Sora's partner Biyomon, Izzy's partner Tentomon, Mimi's partner Palmon and Joe's partner Gomamon." Said the boy with Anakin next to him

"We just heard about the battle going on here. We came as fast as we could, but it looks like the battle just finished." Said Jacen

"But I don't think we're out of the woods yet." Said Jaina, and she pointed up towards where there was a mountain range upside down in the sky.

The children said their goodbyes to their parents. While they were doing that, Jaina approached Anakin while Jacen approached Suzie.

"Hey, uh, Agumon does the name 'Anakin' mean anything to you?" asked Jaina

"Actually, it does feel like I've heard that name before." Said Anakin

"Well, do you remember anything from before you met Tai?" asked Jaina

"Well, there is this one memory I have from in the depths of some temple filled with vegetation." Said Anakin

"The Massassi Temples. I've been there before." Said Jaina

Anakin was about to respond when the others came back over.

"Alright, time to go." Said Tai

They floated up to the world in the sky.

When they arrived, they found the digital world largely torn apart.

"What happened here?" asked Tai

Suddenly, the ground opened up beneath them and swallowed them. When the darkness went away, they were in a large coliseum. Then, four digimon appeared in front of them. Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon and Piedmon. All of them were Mega level; the Dark Masters of the digital world.

"Agumon, warp digivolve to Wargreymon."

"Gabumon, warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon."

"Gatomon, digivolve to Angewomon."

Wargreymon tore through Metalseadramon, while Angewomon's Celestial Arrow impaled Puppetmon and Metalgarurumon's Ice Wolf Bite shattered Machinedramon. Just like that, three of the Dark Masters were gone.

"Trump Swords!" called Piedmon, and a blade struck each of them, making each of them de-digivolve.

Then he sent a series of blades at the humans.

"I don't think so." Said Jaina, and she ignited her violet bladed lightsaber.

She sliced each of the blades apart and faced the rest of the digidestined.

"Run!" she yelled

Piedmon frowned and sent 20 blades at Jaina.

"Oh yeah, and there is something else you should know. Jacen, I could use some help here." Said Jaina

"Got it." Said Jacen, and he morphed back to human form and ignited his emerald lightsaber. Between the two of them, they destroyed all of the blades.

Piedmon then fled to the peak of spiral mountain.

"How did your partner digimon change into a human?" asked Tai

"Well, he's not my partner digimon, this is my twin brother Jacen." Said Jaina

"How is that possible?" asked Izzy

"Well, we had never even heard of digimon until we were kidnapped and used in an experiment to make us into digimon. There were four of us to begin with; me, Jacen, our baby brother Anakin, and our little cousin Suzie. But they disappeared 8 years ago." Said Jaina

"We've been investigating everything involved with Digimon to try and find them." Said Jacen

"Well, let's go to Gennai's place. He can probably figure this out." Said Izzy

"Lead the way." Said Jacen, and the Solo twins de-activated their lightsabers.

They walked to the lake where Gennai's house was. The waters parted to reveal a staircase and the digidestined walked down. Except for Gomamon, who swam in the water, and Jacen and Jaina, who morphed into Terriermon and Lopmon and glided down using their ears.

They walked into the house and were greeted by Gennai

"Ah, children, so good to see you again." Said Gennai

"What happened while we were gone?" asked Tai

"Though it was only a couple days for you in the real world, years have passed here. So, it seems you have two new companions." Said Gennai

"Yeah, and we're not too happy about you." Said Jaina

"Give us one good reason not to kick your ass." Said Jacen

"What do you mean?" asked Gennai

The Solo twins changed back to human form.

"Be thankful that our dad didn't come with us. He would kill you for sure." Said Jaina

"Now, tell us what you did with Anakin and Suzie!" demanded Jacen

"What are they talking about?" asked Matt

"I brought them here because they volunteered to help me." Said Gennai

"They were five! They were no where near old enough to make that decision for them selves. Do you have any idea how long we've searched for them? Or how worried mom, dad, Uncle Luke and Auntie Mara have been?" asked Jaina

"How do you know that Gennai took them?" asked Izzy

"Gennai missed a spot cleaning up their memories. They remembered one single place that no other digimon could possibly know about: The Massassi Temples." Said Jaina

"Are you sure about that?" asked Izzy

"Yes!" yelled Jaina

"But I don't want to abandon my friends right now. We need to stop the dark masters. Then you can take us home and we can fix our memories." Said Anakin

"If that's what you want, fine. We'll help. But first lets get some rest." Said Jaina

"Sounds good." The rest of them agreed

They all went to sleep, gathering their energy for the coming storm.


End file.
